


The New Boy

by twinkroger



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Oneshot, brian's in love but doesn't realise, mentions of bullying, mentions of freddie and deaky, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkroger/pseuds/twinkroger
Summary: (Brian's POV)A new boy, Roger, joins Brian's school. And he's moved here because he's had a history of bullying at his previous schools.





	The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I had to write a sHoRt story for my English class and it sort of turned into a maylor love story lmao leave me alone (please read though this is my first oneshot and I wanna give fanfic writing a go because I love writing and maylor :P )
> 
> this is also supposed to be a flashback because that's what we were doing in class ok im sorry you can read now (didn't proof read cos im lazy)

It was the year I started Year 11 I met him. I was going about my day as usual, though it was the first day back after the summer holiday, so it was a little more chaotic. But I was used to that by then- I was in Year 11 now after all.

The bell sounded and I had made my way up to my form room. It was great to be back. Not many people think that when you go back to school, but for me school was where I could really enjoy myself. I got into form and sat down in my seat. I was sat by myself in the back corner which was helpful because I wasn't the most sociable person, and considering how the people acted in my school... that was understandable. But that day form was _different._ My form tutor told us all to be quiet and look "pleasant". This was confusing but I just went along with it.

Then, after a moment of awkward silence, my form tutor and a new boy stepped in. He had shoulder-length, wavy blond hair and great electric blue eyes. His cheeks were slightly tinted a light shade of pink with embarrassment as everybody was looking at him, including me.

"This is Roger, everybody. Now, I want you to give him a warm welcome, okay?" My form tutor announced. We all nodded in unison.

"Right Roger... Go sit next to Brian over there. The one with the dark curly hair. Give us a wave, Brian."

I had gone red suddenly.

_She wanted him to sit next to me?_

I waved timidly and watched as Roger come over to me, looking as nervous as I was too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The day had gone relatively okay. I hadn't spoke to Roger, really. I desperately wanted to, but I was way to anxious for that. It was the end of the day anyway, I didn't have time... Then I stopped in my track, hearing a small whimper- almost like somebody crying. I looked around, seeing nobody, furrowing my eyebrows.

The whimper got louder.

"Hello?" I called out.

It stopped.

Most of the kids had gone by then, so this was quite unusual. I strolled around trying to find the source of the noise that I had heard. It was much quieter now but I could sort of hear sniffling not far from me. I kept walking toward Science block and it was loud enough to find where it was. Then- there he was. Roger. I felt immediately distressed seeing him like that. I didn't know why, but I did. Slowly, I made my way to him.

"Hey..." I said, trying my best to sound soft and approachable.

He looked up at me, those watery blue eyes piercing right into my soul. The sight broke my heart. I thought for a moment about what I should say next. "A-Are you okay?" I asked.

_Well that was a stupid question to ask, Brian. Of course he's not bloody okay, he's crying his damn eyes out._

Roger looked down, shaking his head in a melancholy manner. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I felt so bad. I just wanted to-- hug him. Wanted to cuddle him and make him feel better. I hardly even knew the guy but damn I wanted to just hold him... 

"Hey umm... I-I'm here if you need me, okay?..." I murmured. 

This earned a small smile from Roger and he mouthed 'thank you' to me. I didn't want to leave without him, I wanted him to be safe. 

"Which way do you walk home...?" I asked.

He sighed and choked out, "I go right and walk down the hill,"

I nodded and turned away, giving him a look as if saying 'follow me'- thankfully he did, I didn't want to come off as some kind of creep.

"You can meet my friends Freddie and John. Y-You can hang out with us if you like." He nodded along, still staying silent.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of boys, the "popular" boys laughing and staring at us. It hit me. I had heard things said about Roger already among people but I didn't realise it was this _already. He was being bullied. On his first day. _

I shook my head angrily. This was not going to happen. "You're staying with me, okay? Don't worry about them."

__

The smaller boy gave me a sweet smile and mouthed again 'thank you'.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave comments 😳😳 ty

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments 😳


End file.
